wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wildhammer clan
:Though not a part of the Alliance, the dwarves of Aerie Peak have opened their doors to it and hold the Horde as enemies. The Wildhammers are a clan of dwarves currently centered in the Hinterlands, although many can be found in Outland as well. The ones in the Hinterlands are neutral to the Alliance and hostile to Horde. The Wildhammer dwarves in Outland are part of the Alliance however. They are one of the clans also known as hill dwarves. History left|thumb|Two wildhammer dwarves overlooking their new home in [[The Hinterlands.]] right|thumb|Gryphons are now integral to Wildhammer society. right|thumb|Wildhammer dwarves are characterised by many tattoos and feathered clothing. Like all dwarves, the Wildhammer Clan are descendents of the Earthen. Just prior to the War of the Three Hammers, the Wildhammer Clan, ruled by Thane Khardros Wildhammer, inhabited the foothills and crags around the base of Ironforge. The Wildhammer Clan was unsuccessful in wresting control of Ironforge from the Bronzebeard and Dark Iron clans. Khardros and his Wildhammer warriors traveled north through the barrier gates of Dun Algaz, and founded their own kingdom within the distant peak of Grim Batol. There, the Wildhammers thrived and rebuilt their stores of treasure. Thaurissan and his Dark Irons vowed revenge against Ironforge. Thaurissan and his sorceress wife, Modgud, launched a two-pronged assault against both Ironforge and Grim Batol. As Modgud confronted the enemy warriors, she used her powers to strike fear into their hearts. Shadows moved at her command, and dark things crawled up from the depths of the earth to stalk the Wildhammers in their own halls. Eventually Modgud broke through the gates and laid siege to the fortress itself. The Wildhammers fought desperately, Khardros himself wading through the roiling masses to slay the sorceress queen. With their queen lost, the Dark Irons fled before the fury of the Wildhammers. Once the immediate Dark Iron threat was eliminated, the Wildhammers returned home to Grim Batol. However, the death of the Modgud had left an evil stain on the mountain fortress, and the Wildhammers found it uninhabitable. Khardros took his people north towards the lands of Lordaeron. Settling within the mountainous region of the Aerie Peaks and The Hinterlands, and lush forests of Northeron, the Wildhammers crafted the city of Aerie Peak, where the Wildhammers grew closer to nature and even bonded with the mighty gryphons of the area. Over time they started calling their land the Hinterlands. Modern Wildhammers The Wildhammer Clan currently makes its home at Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands. The most immediate threat to their security comes from the east in the form of the Witherbark Trolls and Vilebranch Trolls. They are most famous for riding into battle atop Gryphons, while wielding powerful Stormhammers. Wildhammer dwarves have a number of clans, each ruled by a Thane. The strongest Thane rules Aerie Peak. Wildhammer Relations The Wildhammer Clan is not technically part of the Alliance, but still keeps ties with the alliance members, and still works with the Alliance. Their relationship with the gryphons of the Hinterlands has proven profitable as the Alliance has established an extensive travel network using these flying beasts. In addition to convenient travel the Wildhammer are an important military force, in Outland for example the Wildhammer Clan is supplying select Alliance members with gryphons of their own and performing bombing operation on important legion-controlled points. There are rumors of members of the Wildhammer Clan residing in the human city of Stormwind as well as the dwarven city of Ironforge. Wildhammers have a kinship with the high elves due to the fact the Quel'Danil Lodge is nearby, but are still hostile to the newly organized blood elves, as the Wildhammer Clan considers members of the Horde to be their enemies. Culture Wildhammer dwarves have close ties to nature. Many are shaman, and some are druids. A few Wildhammers revere the Holy Light, but the faith demands too much organization and philosophy for the comfort of most. Languages Wildhammer dwarves usually speak Dwarven or Common. Many Wildhammers learn the languages of their friends; a few learn the languages of their enemies. Appearance These dwarves are taller, leaner and wilder than their earthier Ironforge cousins. The Wildhammers typically do not share the latter's love of technology and do not care as much about their Titan ancestry, although they have been known to help with the excavations from time to time. Because of this difference in outlook, they lack some of the new abilities that Ironforge dwarves have discovered, such as changing their skin to stone. On the other hand, some Wildhammers practice shamanism, and are augmented by nature-focused divine magic. Wildhammers are larger than Ironforge dwarves and paint themselves in traditional tattoos. They adorn their hair and beards with feathers, bead and other colorful panoply. Noteworthy Wildhammer Dwarves *Khardros Wildhammer, High Thane during the War of the Three Hammers *Kurdran Wildhammer, Chief Thane during the Second War, commander of the gryphon riders of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor *Maz Drachrip, Thane before Falstad Dragonreaver *Falstad Dragonreaver, current High Thane Gallery Faction in World of Warcraft Faction Related Quests and Mobs As of content patch 2.0.3 this faction no longer exists. Killing any Witherbark or Vilebranch trolls in Hinterlands or Arathi Highlands will increase reputation. Only dwarf players can check the little "At War" box. Fraggar Thundermantle Fraggar is found at the inn in Aerie Peak, on the east side just when you enter the building. He gives you the repeatable quest named Troll Necklace Bounty that will increase your reputation upon completion. You need 5 Troll Tribal Necklace in order to complete this quest. On level 60, it gives you 25 reputation points. The turn-in continues into Revered, but it's unknown to what extent. Even so, it would take 4,200 Troll Tribal Necklaces to go from 0/21000 Revered to 0/1000 Exalted. Faction rewards There has never been any reputation reward for Wildhammer Clan. Category:Lore Category:Wildhammer Dwarves Category:Organizations Category:Dwarf Clans